


After Training Treat

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Join the Party (Podcast)
Genre: Aleg, Choking, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, but like mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Being affianced is super sexy.





	After Training Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to be the Sinnamon Roll Sintrovert of the bunch but this had to be done.

Alonzo woke up with a start. It was one of those awakenings where his heart jumped way too fast into a jog and the rest of his body struggled to keep its pace. He rolled, unsure of his surroundings. His groggy sight caught shades of red instead of the familiar violet. The quilt that threatened to strangle him was much heavier than his own. For a second, he reached for a weapon, then realized he didn’t have adequate training to be proficient with a weapon. Another second, he thought he was screwed. 

Then rubbed his eyes and rolled over. The sun was bright against his lids. An amalgamation of lavender, black tea, and a hint of red wine borrowed into his face. He was reminded that he was in Chronopolis, not Fidapolis to visit Greg. His boyfriend. No, his partner. No, his fiancé. No, his betrothed. Betrothed was his favorite. It sounded so official, so inevitable. Like there was nothing the universe could do to separate them now. 

Now that he wasn’t in any real danger and just had that usual minor panic one had when falling asleep in a new place after a long journey, Alonzo pried himself off his bed to the bathroom. He looked out the window afterwards, with a yawn and a scratch on the curly mess he called a head. The sun was far higher than he thought it would be when he woke up. It was still a mild fall morning. The breeze billowed through the room. He shivered. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms. The top was on the floor from what he remembered but found it hanging on one of the seats. He put it on as he jumped into Greg’s side of the bed. 

There was a folded letter on the table, kept in place by a bottle of oils that they put into good use the night before. Alonzo blushed. 

 

_ Zo, _

_ I know I promised to take you horseback riding through the countryside this morning but I couldn’t bear wake you up. You were too adorable. I wish I could draw or paint so I would have something to remember it by, but you know I’m better off with music. A song shall it be and all that jazz, I guess. Besides, you just arrived. We’ll have plenty of time to do what we want. Some say it’s the rest of our lives. Imagine that? So rest.  _

_ Ring the bell by the chamber door. I made sure your favorite breakfast is prepared. They’ll draw you a bath as well. Lounge around, if you want. Leave me a note if you want to explore the city yourself. I’ll be training with Bridge this morning and I’ll be back for lunch. I’ve left a set of directions towards the training grounds if you want to watch. I would’ve drawn a map but, again, my dexterity is for instruments, not pencils, or pens, or colors.  _

 

_ Greg _

 

Alonzo hummed to himself. He went for the bell before settling into the bed. He went over the letter again with a giggle in his stomach before refolding it. He put it back on the table. Normally, he would’ve kept it in a book for safekeeping until his return home where he would put the letter alongside the rest of them. But he would probably need the directions. He visited often but not often enough to memorize the entire Necteria Estate. Just yesterday, when Greg brought him to see the horses, he didn’t realize there was a way to the stables through the side door. He was always familiar with the side door. No one went to the side door. That was where he and Greg made out when his family visited for some official diplomatic event or other. And yet there it was, a path to the stables. 

He couldn’t trust himself without directions. Though their union would be advantageous and there was very little he could do to have the Necterias call off the wedding, he’d much rather not stumble into a room he wasn’t meant to be in. 

Before he could spiral into every way he could mess this engagement up, the servants came with his breakfast. They confirmed if the food was up to standard. (“No doubt!”) They confirmed if he wanted a hot bath. (“Gods, yes! After the trip here? I can still feel the road on me.”) They confirmed what kind of oils he would prefer and if he wanted bubbles. (“Citrus, if that’s available. And how long have we known each other, Alexei, of course I want bubbles.”) They confirmed if it would be alright if they prepared his clothes for him. (“Nah, I’ll do that myself. Thanks.”) 

They put together the bath faster than he could finish his breakfast, which worked out in the end. The bath was still steaming when he got to it but when he dipped his hand, it was the perfect temperature. 

Alonzo slid in with a sigh. The scent of oranges and lemon tingled from his head to hies toes. He dipped his entire body underneath the warm water. The last couple of days of travel was drawn out of his skin by the temperature. He stayed there until his lungs urged him to resurface. There was a gasp followed by another sigh. He pushed his damp curls away. He played with the bubbles across his dark brown skin, eyes lingering on the Necteria ring on his left hand. Soon, it would be a gold wedding band. 

He couldn’t believe how fast time was, which was weird considering he was in a city where the seasons never change. The memory of their first meeting still seemed so vivid and brand new. It didn’t feel as though it’d been that long. 

Alonzo leaned his head on the rim and looked at the ceiling. It was a painting of the constellations. In the middle was the most prominent one with its five points. He remembered laying by the lake. That was the night Greg first held his hand. Their first kiss would come just a day later, after they both nervously and awkwardly couldn’t figure out if they should or shouldn’t the night before. That was months and months and months ago. So much had happened in between and Alonzo let himself go through those kisses, one by one. He counted them like that was possible. Like he would be able to keep his mind out of the gutter when he did it. His hands were already finding more oils and slipping down his already slick body.

He supposed this would’ve been the right place to do that. No one was going to walk in on him. If anyone knocked, he could just stay there and tell them he was in the middle of a bath and no one would be the wiser. And if it were Greg, then it was Greg. 

His eyes fluttered close. “Oh Greg…”

* * *

After the bath that took longer than it should’ve, Alonzo sat out the balcony. He had to cool down somehow. He had one of Greg’s robes on with nothing underneath but loosely tied trousers. It was a beautiful day with a beautiful view. As with Greg, he wished he could draw. He wished he could do anything creative, but his family preferred that he got his education down. Unlike Greg, he couldn’t multitask. 

He was reading a book when the view got better. He heard Greg before he saw him. He saw Bridge before he saw Greg. Still, there he was, a full grin, blond hair tied back, creamy white skin tinged pink. When he saw Greg, Greg saw him. He waved and punched Bridge on the shoulder. Bridge waved a colorful wing at him too before heading to the guest house. As Greg jogged to the manor, Alonzo’s hands began to grow warm with his cheeks. It was a very similar temperature to his earlier bath. 

“Morning! I’ll be up in a bit,” Greg called before Alonzo could say anything. He had enough time to blow a kiss. Greg’s grin widened and brightened while Alonzo’s pulse grew frantic with glee as though they hadn’t spent the previous night in each other’s arms and as though they weren’t going to after this visit. 

Greg strolled into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Stray wisps of blond hair framed his face. Up close, the pink splotches on his skin were more prominent. Alonzo wanted to kiss each one of them, especially those down his neck. “Hey, did you have a good night?” Greg curled a finger under Alonzo’s chin and drew him into a quick kiss that Alonzo felt in every follicle on his head. Greg smelled like the sun and sweat and a little bit of upturned soil. Alonzo’s muscles coiled as blood rushed to areas they shouldn’t be rushing to this earlier, especially after his bath.

Alonzo cleared his throat. “Definitely. I haven’t slept that long since Dad’s doubled my required attendance to his meetings. Do you need help with—” Alonzo gestured to the knots holding up Greg’s leather armor. 

“Please and thank you,” Greg replied, turning around. He pulled his braided hair out of the way and coiled it into a knot. He fixed in place with a tie. Alonzo stood closer than he should to revel in the damp heat radiating from Greg’s skin. His mouth watered. It got worse when he inhaled more of Greg. “And I feel you. If weren’t so insistent on wedding planning, my parents would’ve had me in more of those too.” 

“So unfair,” Alonzo muttered in jest. 

“I’m not the one who said ‘Oh Greg can handle all of that, right dearie?’” Greg retorted with an approximation of Alonzo’s voice that had Alonzo shoving Greg’s shoulder. “You were there! Don’t get mad at me!” He laughed as he unbuckled his belt and tossed his weapons aside. “You did this to yourself.” 

“I know.” Alonzo yanked a piece of the armor away. “Don’t remind me.” 

“You’re here now anyway.” Greg turned around and rested his arms on Alonzo’s shoulders. Alonzo’s hands flew to Greg’s waist in response. “On vacation. With your fiancé. Let’s not think of the state of the Concentric States for the rest of your stay.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Alonzo groaned. “It’s so boring. Important but boring.” 

“Adulthood is full of that boring and important shit, sorry to say.” Greg pressed a kiss on Alonzo’s forehead. Alonzo felt that. Greg pulled away, hands lingering on Alonzo’s biceps. He scrunched his nose. “Sorry. You’re fresh from a bath and I’m on the other side of that wall.” He chuckled. “I might smell like Bridge beat me to the ground in every sparring lesson, but that is totally untrue. If he says anything.” He winked and Alonzo couldn’t help himself. “I’ll call for a bath then we’ll—” 

Alonzo slid his thumbs into Greg’s trousers, jerked him back, and he wrapped his arms around Greg’s shoulders to pull him into a starving kiss. Greg squeaked in surprise. His hands lingered near Alonzo’s body, unsure at first, then settled. One on the small of Alonzo’s back and one dipping a little lower than that. Greg’s mouth opened for Alonzo’s insistent tongue and when he slipped in, Greg’s exhale shuddered into a sigh. 

Alonzo broke the kiss and noticed Greg’s head involuntarily leaning after him. “What if…” Alonzo started, massaging the back of Greg’s neck with one hand. “...You didn’t? Call a bath? Right now?” The smile that bloomed from his lips to his cheeks felt so innocent and coy that it doubled how naughty he was being. 

Greg’s throat bobbed and his cheeks became pinker. Already Alonzo could feel against his hips how Greg was definitely not going to call for a bath. “But don’t I smell gross?” 

He smelled like rippling muscle and critical attacks. He smelled like sunshine and victorious laughter. He smelled like lifting up shirts to wipe the sweat off his face. He smelled like vicious mockery done with a grin and a rapier. 

“Do you think I’ll be kissing you like this if you weren’t a grand feast for my senses?” Alonzo murmured, running one of his hands down Greg’s quivering chest. 

“I’m the bard here,” Greg replied as he squeezed Alonzo’s body against his. Alonzo glanced down between them, raised his eyebrows, and licked his lips. 

“I guess you can say you’re rubbing off on me.” Greg scoffed then laughed then pushed their lips back together. 

Greg’s skin was hot under Alonzo’s palms. Greg’s hands were rough when they ran along Alonzo’s shoulders, easing the robe away and letting it fall. Alonzo bucked into Greg’s hips before peeling himself away for an unbearable moment to grab the bottle of oil from the table. With a hand on Greg’s shoulder, Alonzo guided him to the chaise situated behind one of the balcony doors. He stripped the one piece of undergarment that kept him clothed. Just a bit of a show. Nothing too exciting. Nevertheless, Greg bit on both of his lips and reached out to him. A breeze pushed against the sheer curtains as Alonzo climbed on his lap. 

“Right here?” Greg glanced over the back of the chaise. 

“The windows are high enough. Besides, it wouldn’t be the biggest scandal the world if we get caught,” Alonzo replied then plastered a long kiss on Greg. He paused. “Unless you asked Bridge to fly up here?” 

“Oh no. No, no, no,” Greg exhaled, a firm hand wrapped in Alonzo’s curls. “Keep going.” And they kept going. 

They never talked about which position and who was doing what these days. Plenty of discussion happened earlier in their relationship. Now that they were mere months away from their marriage, they found themselves falling into it, following what their bodies wanted. 

Greg’s hands squeezed Alonzo’s ass, earning a teasing whine that vibrated between their lips. Alonzo dug below them. The knots of Greg’s trousers were tight and he would’ve ripped them apart if Greg hadn’t helped with a laugh. He poured some oil into his hands, rubbing them together. He reached down, forehead on Greg’s forehead, and held them both. Greg moaned as Alonzo rolled his hips and every nerve in Alonzo’s face felt that. Their lips met again. They kissed like they were trying to breathe the other in and memorize everything. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m ready.” Alonzo whispered when Greg pulled away to reach for the bottle. Greg made an inquisitive sound that melted into a sigh when Alonzo began kissing his jaw then neck while he spoke. “I’ve been thinking about you. In the bath. And how long we’ve been together. How long we’ve been doing this.” With that, Alonzo led Greg’s dick towards his entrance, rubbing the head of it against him. “I can’t stop thinking about how we’re going to get married and how we can do this all day, every day if we wanted to. How you’re mind and I’m yours and I couldn’t help myself. Then you walked in all hot and sweaty…” He groaned into Greg’s neck, his teeth catching the skin when he pushed himself down on Greg. 

Greg’s free arm whipped around Alonzo’s waist, helping him ease into the position. He held Alonzo’s head against him and kissed whatever his lips could reach. “You have no idea how much I wanted to wake you up this morning for the same reason,” Greg stammered at the end. “I didn’t realize you weren’t as tired as I thought you were. Not after last night.” 

It was a tight fit but it still fit like the perfect glove. Alonzo’s body trembled and his stomach churned with absolute pleasure having Greg inside of him. Alonzo adjusted himself into a better angle. Greg bucked upward. “You should try harder then.” 

Greg chuckled. “Thanks for the second chance.” 

With one hand, Alonzo gripped the back of the chaise, the other Greg’s neck, though with only the slightest bit of pressure. He could feel Greg’s throat undulating underneath his palm. Greg licked his lips. “Harder,” he said. Alonzo obliged and began to roll his hips. His erection twitched every time he pushed Greg in so deep that Greg’s eyes fluttered shut. Greg’s nails dug into Alonzo’s ass, following the motions of it, never leading it. 

“You’re so amazing when you do this,” Greg murmured, looking up at Alonzo with eyes bright and wide with pleasure. “You feel so good. You move so well.” His breath hitched as Alonzo tightened his grip. “You know what to do to get me going. Telling me that you touched yourself while I was away? Fuck. I just about fell to my knees, my love.” Greg pressed upwards and Alonzo saw bursts of light behind his lids. Greg cried out, breathless and loud. And he wasn’t even done yet. “By the gods, you are so beautiful.” Greg’s hands slid up his back. 

Greg did this all the time and Alonzo’s mind rattled and burst each time without fail. He loved listening to Greg moan and writhe and whine, whether it was beneath him or above him. His words and sounds reached erogenous zones that he couldn’t reach. Only Greg and his delicious voice. Alonzo almost cursed himself for leaning into the kiss, though Greg’s mouth was very good at that too. 

After another particularly deep thrust, and a string of praise that had words Alonzo didn’t understand, Greg eased them to another position. Alonzo pressed both elbows on the smooth wooden surface of the chaise’s back. Greg stood behind him and pushed himself back into place at an angle that got Alonzo’s sweet spot too easily. He whined, the view blurring as Greg pulled himself out all the way and then slammed in. Greg peppered kisses along his spine. His shirt was still there, though now damp with more of Greg’s sweat. Before Alonzo could ask him to take it off, Greg thrust into him in quick bursts and sucked on a sensitive area of skin behind his ear. Slivers of Greg’s torso slid along Alonzo’s back from time to time. That was enough. His lips traced every word of praise into Alonzo’s body. It was a miracle that Alonzo didn’t combust, or at least blow. Especially when Greg reached over to stroke him. 

Greg pulled Alonzo into his chest with his free arm. Greg’s thumb rubbed along his nipple as Alonzo turned his head for a kiss. His thrusts slowed but remained eager. Their lips parted so Greg could continue muttering sweet and spicy nothings into Alonzo’s cheek as their bodies moved in tandem. Greg hands wandered, every curve, every bump, every scar, with reverence. Alonzo’s taut body burned with Greg’s worship. He wondered if one day Greg would deify him after one too many moments like this. The passion and conviction and his love seemed to promise it. 

Before Alonzo could stop it, Greg had him tumbling and shuddering over the edge. He moaned, “keep going, keep going,” in desperate, needling notes. Greg obeyed. Alonzo reached back, holding on to Greg’s fraying knot of hair. Pleasure buzzed and zipped and rocketed up and down his body as if he hadn’t reached the end. He felt like he jumped off a high cliff, heading straight for water. The rush of it kept going and going despite and he didn’t want it to end. Not until Greg was there with him.

Greg let go of him before it got too sensitive. He remained clutched against Alonzo’s torso. His breath came in uneven bursts, much like Alonzo’s. Soon, he choked on an inhale that thought it was an exhale. He was in the middle of a word. Alonzo felt him pulse inside of him as his body went rigid. Then his breath caught up with him. They slumped into one another. Greg kissed the side of his head, seeing how many times he could tell Alonzo he loved him. 

“I love you,” Alonzo said when he finally stopped. Greg smiled into that small peck on his lips. 

They peeled themselves off each other. Alonzo dropped himself on the chaise. Greg took his shirt off and tossed it into Alonzo’s lap so he could clean up. A squiggly smile passed Greg’s lips after he tucked himself back into his trousers. His chest was pink. His skin glistened and Alonzo thought he would jump on him again. If only his knees hadn’t turned into jelly. 

Greg picked up the rob and tossed it to Alonzo too. “How about a bath?” Alonzo nodded, still trying to bring his mind out of that gutter it wanted to stay in. Greg leaned down for another kiss before walking to the bell. Alonzo’s gaze lingered on the sway of his strut.


End file.
